


Reassembled

by Honeybeenebula



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Post-mortem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeenebula/pseuds/Honeybeenebula
Summary: The events after the Fazbear Murders; told through the eyes of one of the victims, Jeremy Myers.
Kudos: 1





	Reassembled

**Reassembled**

  
My name is Jeremy Myers, and my friends and I were murdered. I remember the night we were found. It was dark, and cold. I couldn't move, and I thought I was alone. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything, All I could hear was the hum of the fan above. The longer I sat there, unable to move, the more and more I knew something was really wrong. It felt like I was tucked in really really tight, but all over. My mom and dad would _never_ leave me alone for this long in the dark. At least, not without a night light! The one in my bedroom was the best. It looked like Bonnie the Bunny! I miss my room. After a little while, I saw a light turn on under the door across the room. I could see the floor. It was the same checkered pattern as at Freddy's. I loved going there. They had the best pizza. I remember the cheese would stretch for so long. I thought I was there the night before, but I couldn't remember what happened, or how I got to wherever I was, at first. I know now.   
My chest felt tight. I couldn't breathe. Nothing felt.. _right_. There was something in front of me on the floor. I couldn't see much more than a big paw. My friend Susie had a dog with big paws, but not that big. There were voices outside the door. I didn't know them. They were adults, but not my parents. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Something moved next to me, but I couldn't see it in the darkness. The door opened, and I saw a man in a purple button-up shirt with some kind of nametag on it. The guy who brought us our pizza the day before had the same shirt on. He froze in place, the light from the hallway behind him illuminating the room. His eyes were _wide_ as they darted around the room, We made eye contact last, and he covered his mouth with both hands, gagging and dissapearing behind the door out in the hall. I could hear him vomiting, and footsteps running up to the door.   
A policewoman opened the door next, shining a flashlight into the room and all around. She looked a little like my mom, I think. It's hard to really remember. She shined it all around; allowing me to finally see everything in this unfamiliar room. A cold chill took over as my eyes settled forward. In front of me was Freddy. The old one from Fredbear's. Dad took me there a couple of times. Mom always said it creeped her put too much. He had holes in his fur, and old yellow teeth. his eyes were in two different directions, something leaking out of them. Dark crimson stained his fur where it was torn, a sea of red under him and leaking towards me. I couldn't see where it stopped.   
I still couldn't move, no matter _how much_ I wanted to get _away_ from Freddy. She shined it next behind the wall to my left, grimacing. Then, she shined the light on me. She raised a hand to her mouth for a moment, the look in her eyes making my heart _sink_. Why would she look at me with _such_ sad eyes? Was there something wrong with me? She shined her light to my right, where Chica was sitting. I couldnt move my head to get a better look at her, but I could see that _she_ was bloodstained, too. The policewoman grabbed her radio, and spoke into it. "I found four of them. They're in the parts and service room." She said, maintaing eye contact with me. I tried to move. I _needed_ to let her know I was still **alive**. That I was ok, that I _wanted to go home and see my mom and dad._ I tried to tell her. I tried **so** **hard** , but when I tried to talk, nothing happened. _Nothing_ worked. My _stupid_ body wouldn't listen to my head, and no matter _how_ much I tried to scream for **help** like mom always told me, nothing came out. The policewoman walked out, leaving us in the lonely darkness. It was hard to tell how much time passed since then until someone else would come in, voices of a bunch of people outside. They were arguing for a little while, but pretty soon, they stopped.   
The door opened once more, a man in a suit stepping in and propping the door open behind him. He walked around the room, looking us over. I saw the policewoman walking away behind him. The man walked up to me, leaning down _really_ close. If I could've leaned away from him, or told him to get _away_ , I would have. He shined a flashlight that was so bright it **hurt** in my face, and looked at me for I don't know how long, before he stood up straight, and looked back at a scrawny, wide-eyed man in another purple shirt. "We're not opening today. Do **not** say a _word_ of any of this to anyone. _Especially Mr. Emily._ " The man in the suit told him. The wide-eyed man nodded quickly, not really able to keep his eyes off us. "What _..._ _happened_ to these kids?" He asked, pointing at me. The man in the suit looked down at me for a moment, his emotionless grey eyes seemingly piercing through my skull, and then back up at the other guy. "Go home. I have to get a cleaning crew out here. Tell _anyone_ who asks there was a gas leak, and we're fixing it." He retorted, The other man nodded quickly, and left. The man in the suit walked out and closed the door behind himself.   
I don't know if I just didnt understand _why_ they weren't rescuing me, or if I didn't want to think about why because I was _scared_. Mom and dad never told me much about death. We went to my grandpa's funeral, but I mostly just ate snacks and played with my cousins out front. My sister took one of the flowers. Mom told me he was ok, but we wouldn't see him again. She told me he went to a better place, but now I think that was a lie to make me feel better. Adults do that a lot. _He_ lied to get us to follow him. I _hate_ liars. Something moved behind the wall to my left, interrupting my train of thought. It sounded like something was standing up, the sound of sticks snapping ringing through the room. I saw Freddy's eyes move towards the sound, his eyes **wide** , a dim light flickering in the middle.   
The sound of metal hitting the floor began, slowly. _Clang. Clang. Clang_. A hook emerged, grasping the edge of the wall just a _foot_ away from me. I wanted to do what I usually did; hide under my blankets. _But, this wasn't my bedroom_ , and whatever **nightmare** was coming for me wasn't going to be scared away by Freddy. A long red muzzle, with rows of sharp, metal teeth dripping with blood peered out, accompanied by one dim light just like freddy's two and an eyepatch. It was Foxy. How was he moving? Why was he walking around? _Who's blood was that?_ Foxy looked around the room, his eyepatch flipping open, a soft clicking echoing as his head turned. He finally looked at me, his jaw hanging open, red dripping onto Freddy, who had closed his eyes, his eyelids shaking from how hard he tried to keep them closed. Foxy began to _shake_ , his yellow eyes wide as he took a step back and slipped on the pool of blood, crashing loudly to the floor next to Freddy.   
Somebody ran to the door, and unlocked it; whirling the door open quick. The scrawny worker shined the flashlight inside, his shaky hand finding Foxy quickly. The color drained from his face as he stared at Foxy. He didn't move. ".. _M-Mr. Afton? Fox- Foxy **moved**!_" He called back, Chica's shifting in place tearing his wide-eyed gaze away from the fox and over to her. Her head had turned towards him. The man _screamed_ bloody murder, dropping his flashlight and sprinting out, closing the door. The flashlight stayed on, rolling in a circle till the light faced the wall.   
I watched Foxy look down at his legs, seeing a couple of pale little legs inside his metal shell, deep red staining their shorts and little blue shoes. He looked at his arms carefully, turning them around and inspecting them, moving all five of his fingers. He felt his hook with his left hand, feeling the cold metal curve to a point. He felt his muzzle, and his chest, inspecting himself. He looked back up at me, and then at Freddy and Chica, who were watching him, too. Foxy brought his knees up to his chest, and hugged them close, scooting back against the wall. Freddy looked over at me, opening his jaw, for a moment. The door opened again. The man in the suit stepped in again, Chica quickly resting back in place as if she'd never moved, and Freddy closed his jaw, swiveling his eyes over to look at the man. His eyelids shot open completely, and he stayed still, the dim lights brightening a bit.   
The man picked the flashlight up, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the blood off. He propped the door open, and looked around, way too calm for being in a room filled with blood and at least one dead child. He'd replaced his fancy suit shoes with heavy boots, covered up by plastic grocery bags. "They're in here. Remember, use your tasers if they try to attack you, _but you can only use them **three** times, or the damage will come out of your paychecks._ I don't care how long it takes, just get it cleaned up." He said, his voice calm as a bunch of people in white came in, holding mops and gloves and other cleaning supplies.   
They walked over to Chica first, taking her head off. There was _another_ kid inside. I couldn't turn my head to get a better look, and I didn't want them to see me move, anyway. Something about them, _especially_ the man in the suit, who stood by the doorway the entire time, watching us with those lifeless grey eyes; made me want to hide forever. They took her arms and chestpiece off, and took the kid out. They dragged her into my view, and upon seeing her face.. _She was my friend._ My friend who was at my birthday party. Susie. She liked to bake cookies with her dad and make dinner with her mom. Their food was amazing. Inside _Freddy_ was Gabriel. He and I spent every saturday morning together watching Fredbear and Friends since we were little. He was my _bestest_ friend. He was pretty much the leader of our group. Inside Foxy, who they could barely move in his frozen, horrified state; was Fritz. We fought over who could pick what game we were playing a lot, but we always made up quick. We were both very hot-headed back then.   
The only friend I _couldn't_ find, was Cassidy. She wasn't _anywhere_ to be seen. Cassie was a year older than us, but she was the heart of our little group. She was in charge of us while my parents were talking with someone during the party. We were all sitting and eating pizza and cake, in one of the party rooms. My parents stepped out. We were playing and laughing, and we had Toy Bonnie in the room with us singing and laughing. He was called back up to the stage, and left, leaving us kids alone. we already saw the stage show, and it's always the same, so we just decided to stay in the room and eat. A _new_ Bonnie stepped inside. He was taller than the Toys, and had _five_ fingers instead of four. When he spoke, it didn't sound as clear as it did when the others did. It clicked in my head who he was after a moment; my eyes widening. "It's _Spring Bonnie!_ " I cheered, the aforementioned rabbit taking a bow. The Bonnies have always been my favorite. Fitting, I guess.   
Spring Bonnie looked at us, tilting his head down a bit to make it look like he was smiling at us. He crouched down and pointed to me. " _I've got a special birthday surprise for you, and for all your friends!_ " He said, wasting no time in explaining why he was there. " _It's too big for me to bring it in here, though, but if you all come with me, you can have it right now!_ " He said, sickly sweet friendliness oozing out of his voice. We all, of course, agreed; Cassie being the only one to be reluctant. Spring Bonnie led us all out of the party room, telling us we needed to be quiet on the way there to make sure the surprise was perfect. We all giggled, clamping our sticky little icing stained hands over our mouths as he led us into the parts and service room, and then back in the back, where there was an old arcade machine, Fredbear sitting in a corner, and not much else. Spring Bonnie closed the door behind Cassie, and that's where my memory fails. I know what happened, but I can't remember how. Cassie remembers. She remembers everything. She won't tell us.  
The cleaners made their way over to me. They pressed buttons on the back of my head, and took off my ears, then my head, then my arms, then my chest. I watched as they took my lifeless body out from my robotic grave. They cleaned the room from top to bottom, making sure to clean and dispose of every drop of blood. After they were done cleaning, After they were sure they got every bit of evidence from our murders cleaned up, our suits were reassembled, and they all left. the man in the suit handing them money on their way out. It's strange, really. 10 years of life, ended in an hour, and cleaned up in three. Everybody still alive left the building, save for the security guard, and we were left to our own devices; literally.   
They'd set Freddy up so he was sitting up, leaning his back against the wall. I was still in the same spot, now able to move my body, no flesh or bone in the way of my joints. I was finally able to get a good look at the room. It was dreadfully small, wires hanging down the walls, exposed. At least the floor was clean. If we had our sense of smell, I like to think it would've smelled like lemon, like Dad's floor cleaner stuff. Susie says it would smell nasty, like bleach; too clean. Cassie doesn't say much, usually. Sometimes she just.. shows up. She never looks like herself, though. She always looks like a yellow version of Freddy. It's changed every time we've gotten an upgrade. After The Bite, which happened a few days after we woke up, they shut the place down, and sold the toy animatronic parts. They took everything out, including us. I wish they would've taken us out during the daytime, so we could've seen the sun again. That would've been nice. It was dark again, and they took us to a smaller building; taking our broken suits off, fixing our endoskeletons up, and giving us new suits.  
They took us to another place, one more time, and set us on two stages, Fritz on his own stage, with sparkly purple curtains, and then me, Gabriel, and Susie on our own stage, at the front. Any of our parts they _hadn't_ used, they put in a room we weren't able to get into. I don't know what else was in the room. We stayed there, in that tiny building for years, I think. The nightguard they had watching over us was the _same_ man who found us before the policewoman walked in. We were **angry**. We were angry for so, so, _long_. We didn't know it wasn't him before we got into his office. We had no clue what he looked like, but he had those _eyes_. We wanted him to suffer like we had. The next guard quit after six days. He had the exact same eyes as Spring Bonnie. The same as the man in the suit. I don't think they were the same person, though. He didn't look at us with the same lack of emotion in his eyes as the man in the suit or as Spring Bonnie. All we saw was fear; and **worst** of all, pity.   
The pity was something I could not handle. We did **not** need pity. Since that day, _any_ time anyone mentioned whatever happened to those poor missing kids; everyone would always say their heart went out to us, and our parents. They'd talk about how much it must have hurt our families, and how horrible what we went through must have been, and then they would just move on with their lives like _nothing_ had _ever_ happened to us. _like we were just- just some **story** they could tell, some kind of **entertainment**!_ It was _bad_ enough that when we moved to the new location, we had to perform songs at birthday parties just like mine **day** after **day** after _endless **godforsaken** day_, but to be _nothing more than a **ghost story?**_ To look upon the faces of the kids we _would have grown up with_ and have to see their children grow up and retell the same event over and over and over and over was infuriating.   
After that guard quit, the store shut down. I don't know if they ran out of money, or if we had finally caused enough trouble for them to let us be. We were left on our stages, and everything that didn't have anything to do with us, the haunted robots onstage, was taken out. They boarded up the doors and windows, and we've been alone ever since. What's weird, though, is that there's this room we can't walk into. Cassie can, but the four of us stuck in robots can't. Not only that, but all night tonight, after a long time of nothing but some teenagers wanting to explore the haunted pizza place; we've been hearing something hitting the wood covering the front door. Gabriel went to check it out a bit ago, but I haven't seen him since. Cassie, as usual, is nowhere to be seen. I think I'll go check it out. I don't want anything to disturb us. It's probably some teenagers again. I'll scare them, or whoever it is, off. 

  
**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo buddy, this has been in my head for *ages*! Glad to finally get it out of my head. Writing can be fun. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
